1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a walking training system.
2. Description of Related Art
A walking training system in which a walking trainee having a leg portion on Which a walking assistance apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-95793 is mounted walks on a belt of a treadmill for performing walking training has been developed for practical use. In the above walking training system, an operator such as a physical therapist performs operations for an assistance operation (drive) of the walking assistance apparatus mounted on the walking trainee who is on the belt of the treadmill and a rotational operation (drive) of the belt in the treadmill. The assistance operation of the walking assistance apparatus and the rotational operation of the belt in the treadmill are therefore started based on the operations by the operator.
When, however, the walking trainee performs walking training on the belt of the treadmill using the walking assistance apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-95793, if the operator starts the rotational operation of the belt in the treadmill before the walking trainee becomes accustomed to the assistance operation of the walking assistance apparatus, the walking trainee may feel uncomfortable.